Such measuring devices are frequently formed from modules and comprise a sensor module and an evaluation module connected with the sensor module. For this, for example, a housing of the evaluation module can be screwed with its housing neck onto a housing of the sensor module. This is especially a possibility for cast housings of the evaluation module, in the case of which screw threads are easy to implement. Such a screwed connection having a rotation preventer between a sensor module housing and a housing for an evaluation module is disclosed, for example, in Offenlegungsschrift DE10232088 A1.
For certain areas of application, however, —especially for areas of application with special hygiene requirements—stainless steel housings produced by a deep drawing method are preferable for the evaluation module. In such housings, a corresponding screw thread is implementable only with inordinately large effort. Nevertheless, it is desirable (for example, for reasons of platform technology) also to be able safely to mount such stainless steel housings on threads for conventional cast housings.